


Little Minx

by SaiyanPrincessSwanie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cussing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessSwanie/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessSwanie
Summary: “Dark! Steve drugs the reader with sex pollen and has his way with her multiple times. Bucky finds out what Steve is doing and tries to convince him that it is wrong. But, once Steve shows Bucky how good the reader is during drugged sex he can’t help but have his way with her too.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	Little Minx

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing challenge of Multiple Partners for 'sherrybaby14‘ on Tumblr
> 
> Please read all warnings. Not responsible for anything triggering if you don't read them.

Steve was no fool when it came to knowing what he wanted. He had watched you for years as a member of the Avengers team.

You were beautiful, down to earth, funny, and a total flirt. Steve was pretty sure you were oblivious to how you acted around him and Bucky. 

Whether it was cuddling on the couch and watching a movie or you wearing revealing outfits in front of them, he told himself it was a show you were putting on secretly for him.

Many times he tried to approach you for a date, but there was always a reason you turned him down. It confused and angered him because you turned him on as no other woman had.

Steve and Bucky had gone out on a mission to see what Hydra was up to. After days of surveillance, they had discovered Hydra was experimenting with some kind of drug. Calling in the rest of the Avengers, the team had attacked the base and took down everyone inside.

Bruce had brought back the drugs to the tower so he and Tony could find out what they were up to. After days of research, it was finally discovered - accidentally by Tony - that it was a drug Bruce and Tony dubbed “sex pollen.”

It would increase one’s sex appetite, making them lose control and have a high sex drive until it wore off. Tony had accidentally inhaled it and had disappeared for a day with Pepper.

After learning about this drug from Bruce, Steve had become fascinated by the concept of this drug and decided to put a plan in motion. He would have you one way or another.

Grabbing a vial of the drug, Steve waited until he had you alone in the tower one Friday evening when everyone went out to a club. You had just wanted to stay in and watch a movie, so he decided to stay with you.

He made his way to the ventilation system on your floor with the vial in his pocket. Once in the room, it was a matter of having Jarvis help navigate him on what to do. Steve had made sure to put a mask on before doing as the program told him. The drug was sucked into the system and would be on its way to your room only. 

Leaving the room, Steve made his way back to his private quarters. You would be heading up to his room in the next thirty minutes which was plenty of time for the drug to set in.

* * *

  
  


In your room, you went through your dresser as you debated on the pajamas you wanted to wear. You liked staying in for movie night more than you did going out. Steve staying behind with you was a bonus. The great Captain America was sex on a stick but you had trouble with your conflicting feelings for him.

You also liked Bucky Barnes, as he had a shyness yet edginess to him. Both men were amazing to look at, but you didn’t want to push the boundaries as they were your teammates first and foremost.

Of course, this didn’t stop you from your flirtatious ways and getting the men riled up. If you had to suffer from the sexual tension, then so did they. Grabbing a tank top and shorts, you pulled them over your naked body, foregoing undergarments.

The air inside your room kicked on as you continued to get ready. As you started to do your hair you felt yourself grow warm over your body. There was a tingling that ran down your spine but you decided to ignore the feeling. It must be the excitement from spending time alone with Steve.

One last look in the mirror you smiled at your form and headed to Steve’s quarters. As you walked towards his room you could feel the sweat form on your brow. The tower felt hotter the more you made your way to his room.

Knocking on his door you walked inside, closing the door behind you. “Hey, Steve.” You wiped your brow with the back of your arm.

Steve followed your movements as you made your way into his bedroom. You were clearly sweating when you joined him on his bed. 

“God, is it hot in here?” Fanning yourself, you looked over to him. He shook his head, “No, I’m fine.”

“So I was thinking of a murder mystery called ‘Knives Out.’ It is supposed to be really good and the actor in it is hot. Kinda reminds me of you, Stevie.” You winked at him and his face flushed from the dirty thoughts swimming in his mind.

“Uh, yeah that sounds fine. Are you okay?” Steve watched you as you bit your lip. He felt himself grow hard under his sweatpants. 

You pulled your tank top away from your flushed skin and swallowed hard. Steve was looking hotter than usual. With the tight shirt against his pecks, the bulging arms that seemed they could burst through the sleeve. Eyes traveled down his chiseled form, you licked your lips as you saw his sweatpants sitting low on his hips.

Between your legs, you felt yourself grow wet. The urge to fuck him was high and you weren’t sure if you could control yourself for much longer. The more you stared, the more the tingling ran through your body. Steve’s lips were moving but no sound was reaching your ears. 

You needed him now, to help scratch that itch that was spreading through you. Your eyes closed tight and a groan left your lips as you imagined what that man could do to you. 

The bed dipped and you opened your eyes to stare into his lustful blue ones. You bit your bottom lip as he reached up to push a stray hair behind your ear.

“Steve… Something is wrong, maybe I should leave.” You tried to put some distance between you both but he quickly grabbed your wrist.

Seductively, he dropped his voice, “Tell me what’s wrong and I will fix it. What do you need?” 

Your body was on fire and the voice in your head chanted that you needed him between your legs. “I...I need you.” 

His lips crashed against yours the instant those words left your mouth. The urge to have him was the strongest you have ever felt. Doubt tried to creep into your head as you both tore at each other’s clothes, sending them flying to the ground. 

You shouldn’t want this, this was your friend, your Captain, but your body was screaming for release. Finally, bare to one another, you glanced down at Steve’s cock and you sucked in a breath with how large he was. How was he going to fit inside you?

Steve chuckled as if he could read your mind and slowly pumped his cock a few times in his hand. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I will take good care of you.” Lightly he pushed you onto your back and seated himself between your legs. He ran his fingers down your slit and pushed them inside your already wet pussy.

You groaned out from the feeling as he shoved them into you several times as he stretched you slowly to prepare for him. He pulled his fingers out, locked eyes with you, and licked the arousal off them seductively.

Steve laid on his stomach with his head between your legs. He knew before he took you that a taste was in order. 

You glanced down your body and watched as Steve licked his lips. He pulled you close to him and wrapped his arms around your hips to hold you open for him. One last look at that cocky smirk on his face, you watched as he ran his tongue across your slit and up to your clit. 

A moan left your throat as his magical tongue dipped into between your folds and got to work. He was hungry for your taste and tried to get all your sweet juices devoured. The more he flicked his tongue, sucking and licking everything he could, the more your moans grew louder. 

Your hand ran through his hair and held on as he started to suck on your clit. Within a minute, you had tipped over the edge and screamed his name like a prayer. 

Steve slowly stopped and watched your panting form try to catch your breath. Satisfied, he kissed the inside of your thighs and made his way up your body. 

Finally, able to catch your breath, you watched him as he pushed your legs open further and leaned over you. The heat within your body was back and you bit your lip in anticipation. 

“I’m going to fuck you, sweetheart, so hard you won’t be able to walk straight. So hang on and don’t hold back your moans.” Grabbing his cock he placed it at your entrance and rammed into you in one fluid motion.

You both groaned from the sensation as he buried himself to the hilt. Your legs instantly wrapped around his lean hips as your hands held onto his biceps.

Steve rolled his hips, every thrust was short and hard, hitting you in places that drove you crazy. The more he drove into you, the burning up sensation calmed and the pain disappeared. 

A harsh snap of his hips had you cursing in pleasure as you dug your fingernails into him. You tried to meet him thrust for thrust but he was like a man starved, as he continued to take you apart.

“Fuck, Steve!” Moaning out your pleasure you looked at him through hooded eyes and watched him smirk at you. 

He quickly grabbed both of your hands and firmly pinned them above your head. “That’s it doll, scream my name, I want to hear you.” 

Picking up his pace he started to pound into you harder-hitting your sweet spot inside. A few harsh strokes had your vision going white, as stars exploded in front of you as you cum for him. 

Clenching hard around him had Steve cursing under his breath as he continued to fuck you with vigor. Your blissed-out state had his chest swelling with pride. He could feel himself starting to get close to his end as he doubled his efforts pounding into you with all that he had.

Several grueling strokes later had him spilling his seed deep inside you as he shouted your name. Slowly, he pulled out of you and laid next to you. You were trying to calm your breathing and were completely flushed. He smiled to himself as he knew this was only the beginning of a long night. 

* * *

Sex wasn’t something you could say you absolutely needed all the time. It was always a way to get your release and be on your way. That was until you started having regular sex with Steve.

You would be giddy at times when you saw him, but mostly you could control yourself. Then when you went to your room to change or unwind, you found yourself hot and bothered. Your body was almost calling out to him. The need was so bad you would sweat uncontrollably and pain would ache throughout your body.

Many times you tried to finger yourself or use your vibrator, but nothing could stop this feeling that raced through you. So you found yourself on his doorstep most nights. Each time, he would open the door and gladly take you to bed.

Steve would take you on your back pinned to the bed beneath him as he fucked you continuously until you begged for him to stop. Even then, he would give you everything he had and more. 

Other times you are on top, riding him until you reach the point of exhaustion. Your bodies would sway back and forth like a ship on the ocean until you came crashing down on the waves of your orgasms.

Tonight, everyone had left to go out, leaving you, Steve and Bucky in the tower. You had left them to change for the evening in your room when the uncontrollable urge to fuck came over you. 

Hurrying to change, you rushed off to find Steve. He was standing in his room talking with Bucky. 

Sauntering inside the room you stood in a tiny black negligee and caught the eyes of both men. 

“Stevie, can I borrow you for a few?” You tried not to sound desperate but you were growing wetter by the minute.

Bucky looked in between you both and could see the tension growing. “When did you two become an item?” There was a hint of jealousy behind his words. 

Steve walked past Bucky and over to where you stood. Leaning down, he cupped your cheeks and kissed you deeply in front of his best friend. Pulling away, he looked back to Bucky, “She’s been mine for a while.” 

Bucky watched uneasily as his best friend was pulling the girl of his dreams to the bedroom. He clenched his fist and turned to leave.

“Why don’t you come and watch Buck. Watch as I take her apart. Maybe once I’m done you can have a turn. We both know how much you want her.” 

Steve watched his friend turn around and lock eyes with him. There was a darkness there between them at that moment. Almost like a competition calling the other man out. 

You stood in front of Steve, trying to gauge both men. At this point you didn’t care who took you, you just needed the release. A whimper escaped your mouth as the heat and pain coursed through you once more. 

A hot, deep breath near your ear brings you into focus. “What do you think sweetheart? Are you up to having me fuck you in front of Bucky? Maybe if you behave I will let you have a taste of him. I know you have had your eyes on him as well.”

Looking over to Bucky, you could see the lust in his blue eyes. Your eyes wandered down to his pants and you could see his growing erection.

“Please, I-I need to cum so badly.” Your legs rubbed against one another as you tried to ease off the tension.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart. Bucky, go have a seat in the chair at the end of the bed. You will have the best seat in the house for our show.” He watched as his friend nodded and headed over to the chair. “Now, don’t hold back. I want Bucky to hear all your sweet noises you can make.” 

Steve stripped out of his clothes until he was naked and watched as you let the negligee pool at your feet. You both climbed onto the bed sideways so Bucky had a good view. Steve parted your legs and placed each leg over his shoulders. He looked over to his friend and smiled. Turning back to you, he dove headfirst between your legs.

This was always a favorite of yours as his tongue was like magic. He knew where to lick, how hard to suck and he did things with his tongue that drove you crazy. You were panting hard as he worked you, over and over. Your hands clung to the sheets beneath you as you tried to hang on. 

“Fuck, Stevie...more...more baby…” Your chants rang out on the air as he did what you asked. Tilting your head to the side, you locked eyes with Bucky. 

Bucky was rubbing a hand over his crotch as he watched you withering below his friend. You were so close to cumming, he could tell as your moans picked up. Within minutes, he watched as Steve sucked on your clit, sending you over the edge screaming in pleasure. Bucky halted his movements as Steve pulled away from you.

“See Buck, look how beautiful she is when she cums. She wants this, wants us… Wait until you see how well she takes a cock.” Steve smiled cockily at Bucky.

Bucky watched you on the bed post-orgasm. Your movements were strange and you kept begging to fucked. Sweat was coursing over your body and you seemed unlike yourself.

“Steve, what have you done?” Bucky stood from the chair and watched as Steve rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t do anything...wrong. I just helped her realize her potential. You see that drug Bruce and Tony brought back from the Hydra base was something they called, ‘sex pollen.’ A douse of it has her crawling to me, to us…like a bitch in heat. Look at her…”

You lied on your back rubbing your hands over your breasts and down your body until you reached your clit. Paying no attention to what the men said, you rubbed your clit viciously trying so hard to make yourself cum. The pain and burning would not go away, so you begged to be filled. You needed their cocks. “Please, I’ve been good. I need a cock.”

“You see Bucky, she wants this.” Steve grabbed you by your hips, flipped you onto your stomach, and pulled you to your knees. “I’m going to give our girl what she needs. How about you, punk? Are you going to help her?”

With a snap of his hips, Steve entered your wet pussy and you groaned out from the feeling of him. He instantly set a hard, quick pace. Your moans filled the air as you begged for him to go faster. 

Bucky watched as Steve fucked you from behind as fingertips dug into your hips as he set a fast pace. A part of Bucky knew this was wrong as you were dazed in this drugged-out stance. But, he also loved the way you submitted. How you squealed when his friend hit a certain spot within you. How you begged over and over to cum.

Licking his lips, Bucky made his decision. Quickly, he stripped out of his clothes as Steve continued taking you from behind. Bucky stroked himself a few times and walked over to the edge of the bed. Locking eyes with Steve, his friend knew what he wanted.

Steve slowed his pace as he maneuvered your upper half to the edge of the bed. “Now sweetheart, I need you to be good and give Buck here a blow job while I continue to fuck you, okay? You help him out and I will let you cum. Then, if Bucky wants, he will have his turn. Does that sound good?”

You shook your head, he was just as big as Steve was, “Yes, please, whatever you want… I just need to cum.”

Bucky gently ran his vibranium hand through your hair and tilted your head up so he could look at you. “Just do what Steve says and I promise we will make you cum as many times as you want.”

With that promise hanging in the air, you opened your mouth for him and Bucky slid inside your warm mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned as soon your tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. It took everything for him to not cum right then. He opened his eyes, looked down at you as he slowly began to thrust into your mouth. You looked so gorgeous with your lips wrapped around him. Looking up at Steve, he nodded his head for his friend to continue.

You were like a toy to them, holes to be filled and used as they saw fit. With every snap of Steve’s hips, he thrust hard inside your pussy, causing you to keen around Bucky’s cock. Bucky moaned and plunged back into your mouth, causing you to push back into Steve. Back and forth you were used, but you loved it. The feeling was unlike anything you experienced before. 

They worked you hard, causing you at times to choke around Bucky’s cock when one or the other would thrust too hard. After what seemed like forever, Bucky pulled out of your mouth as he didn’t want to cum down your throat. He watched as Steve spanked you hard on your ass and doubled his efforts, finally causing you both to cum. Your moans filled the air and you shook from the aftermath.

Steve pulled out of you and let you fall to your side on the bed. He smiled at Bucky and stretched his arm out signaling to him that you were his. “She may be tired now but I assure you she has a lot more in her. Have fun punk.” Steve got off the bed and switched places with Bucky.

Bucky crawled onto the bed next to you and looked at your panting form. He rolled you to your back and waited until you opened your eyes. “Are you ready to be filled with my cock? I promise you, you will get no rest tonight. I’m going to take you apart and then let Steve have his turn. You might be begging for us to fuck you now but in the end, you will beg us to stop. Rest assured that won’t be an option.”

He watched as your eyes grew large. There was a mix of excitement and fear behind them, but Steve was right. You were like a bitch in heat as you pushed your hips up to his cock and rubbed yourself against him. Bucky ran his cock through your wet slit a few times and pushed into you. 

You instantly tightened around him and you both groaned. He grabbed your legs and threw them over his shoulders as he set a pace of short, hard strokes. The feeling was amazing as he was deep within you. Every snap of his hips had him hitting your sweet spot instantly inside you. You moaned words of encouragement as he took you apart, piece by piece. “Bu-Bucky, god yes, right...right there!” You fell over the edge as he continued to hit your spot over and over.

You were a moaning mess, but it was music to Bucky’s ears. He brought one leg down and pushed you open wider with his vibranium hand. Your skin was burning hot but the cold contrast from the vibranium helped cool you down some.

Bucky watched as his cock shoved in and out of your tight channel. A moan tore through his throat at how good you felt. Steve was right: this was right. He looked up from you and looked at his friend who was smiling at you both.

Words didn’t need to be said, it was a silent agreement that this would continue well past tonight.

Sweat-slicked skin slapped against one another as he sped up his motions. He moved his vibranium fingers to your clit and started to rub tight circles around it. He could feel you were close as his name squealed from your lips and you started to tighten around him. 

“Tell me you want to cum, doll. Tell us that you want us only.” Bucky rammed into you hard, again and again, rubbing your clit slower he kept you on the edge until you answered him.

“Yes! I want you both. Please let me cum, please! Bucky…Steve…” and with that he swiped against your clit more firmly, causing you to cum hard for him and he followed right behind you. You loudly moaned each men’s name into the darkened room that surrounded the three of you. Bucky pulled out of you and collapsed next to your body.

You both lay there, eyes closed for several minutes trying to get your breathing under control. The bed dipped as you felt Bucky get off the bed and heard him make his way to the bathroom. You sighed as you felt amazing, sore, but amazing.

The bed dipped again and you felt warm, wet kisses come up your torso, over your breasts, to your collarbone, and finally, teeth scraped against your ear lobe. “I hope you weren’t expecting to sleep. Bucky was right, we are going to continue this until you beg for us to stop. But rest assured, we won’t stop until we get our fill of you, little minx.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are welcomed and encouraged. It helps me grow as a writer so I would love feedback. 
> 
> Reposts to other sites (i.e. Wattpad, Patreon, etc) or any other social media/apps are NOT allowed.


End file.
